


Truths About Robin

by TheImaginitiveBabbler



Series: A Flying Robin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred's Cookies, Apprentice Storyline, Artemis Finds out, BAMF Robin, Everything on Fanfiction.Net under the same name, F/M, Gen, Genius Robin, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd is Robin, Justice League as Family, Kid Cassandra Cain, Kid Damian Wayne, Kid Stephanie Brown, Kid Tim Drake, Parent Bruce Wayne, Renegade Robin, Robin is Nightwing, Robin is the League's kid, Team as Family, kid jason todd, the team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginitiveBabbler/pseuds/TheImaginitiveBabbler
Summary: Robin's been holding back a lot from his teammates. And not just his identity. But all of his little abilities are clues and Robin will keep dropping them until the team finally find out the Truth about Robin.Also includes scenes with Batfamily and in between Seasons 1 and 2 as Robin starts his transition to Nightwing.





	1. Languages

**Team Year 2: February 6 of 2012**

It was just another day at the cave. Wally and Artemis were bickering about something stupid as usual. They would probably make up later with a bunch of making out. Which is exactly what Conner and Megan were doing in the garage while pretending to work on Sphere. Zatanna and Raquel were painting each other’s nails and Kaldur was filing mission reports. Just then the Zeta beam whirred and announced Robin’s arrival.

 

“Batman sent me. Mandatory training. Canary should be here soon.” With that the Boy Blunder sat himself down onto the couch opposite where Zatanna and Raquel were talking.

“What’s up with my beautiful girls?” Robin had grown a lot in the past year and lets just say he had attracted more attention than ever.

“I’m trying to convince Zatanna that Richard Grayson will never be hotter than Bruce Wayne. I could eat that man up. I mean ummmm those muscles.” Raquel iterated her point as Robin choked. Oh my, what would happen when she found out Bruce Wayne was really Batman?

“No, Richard Grayson will grow up better. Did you see that shirtless photoshoot of him the other day?”

“True.”

“I mean that boy’s got it going for him. Plus those eyes and that beautiful dark hair.”

“To be honest he would look better if he had Rob’s hair.” Raquel pointed out to the amusement of Wally and Artemis who both sat down on the couch near Robin. Wally, seeing Robin’s uncomfortable look at the discussion pretended to be disgusted.

“Can you guys stop discussing this it’s gross,” Wally pointed out.

“What’s gross?” asked Dinah who had just walked in for training.

“If you guys want to know just ask Canary,” Artemis gestured to the heroine, “She’s been to enough benefits. But I have to say I’ve met Richard Grayson and he looks better in real life. Even Wally couldn’t beat that.”

“Hey!” Wally glared at Artemis before turning his glare to a chuckling Robin and Canary.

“I don’t really want to say. Oliver and I are good friends of the Wayne family it’s extremely odd to think about them like that.” Canary tried to get out of it putting an emphasis on extremely. Seeing Megan and Conner enter she gestured to Aqualad. “Now gather up today we are doing language training.”

“Why would we need that?” Wally said looking bored. Robin was trying to sneak out.

“Robin, Batman expressed a good reason for you to stay,” Dinah said warningly. Robin sighed and sat back onto the couch. Dinah continued, “To answer Wally’s reasonable question you travel all over the place for missions. It’s important to be able to communicate with the people you meet. So what languages do you guys speak? Let’s start with Kaldur and end with Robin.”

“I speak Atlantian and both Ancient and Modern Greek and of course, English but that is all.”

“I speak English and a little French.” Rocket put in.

“I speak English, Latin, Italian and take French in school.” Zatanna went next.

“I speak Martian, English and am learning Spanish in school though using my abilities I can translate.” Megan shared eagerly.

“I speak English and am fluent in Spanish, Atlantian, French, Korean, Arabic, and Russian plus some others I don’t know the name of.” That made sense, Conner had been taught by Cadmus.

“I speak English, and know French from my mom and am learning Latin plus I know a few words in Romani.”

“What’s Romani?” Megan asked, “Why did you learn it?”

“It’s a European dialect spoken by the Roma, more commonly called Gypsies. I learnt it for a friend. “

“I actually didn’t know that about you Baywatch. That’s very considerate of you.” Artemis pecked Wally on the cheek. “I have a friend that speaks Romani as well. Moving on, I speak English and fluent Vietnamese and French, I also know a little Arabic from my past and some Spanish from school. Plus a huge amount of curse words in pretty much any language from the streets of Gotham.”

“Gotham has taught me many new words as well. Beside my native language, I’m fluent in I speak English, French, Spanish, Italian, Hungarian, Norwegian, Swedish, German, Russian, Arabic, Japanese, Mandarin, Swahili, and Cantonese. I know a few words in Latin, Martian, Kryptonian and Atlantian. Oh! I also know ASL.” Robin said laxly.

“There is no way you speak all of those!” Artemis was shocked.

“I traveled a lot when I was younger. It was necessary to learn all those languages to communicate. My family taught me English, French, Spanish, Swedish, Norwegian, Hungarian, Italian, Russian and German. Batman taught me Arabic, Japanese, Mandarin, Swahili and Cantonese. I picked up a few words in Martian from Martian Manhunter, Kryptonian from Superman and Atlantian from Aquaman.” The team looked shocked by that, when had Robin spent all this time with their mentors? They had a lot of questions.

“So English isn’t your original language?” Ms. Martian asked.

“No, I spoke Romanian and Romani growing up, but I used a lot of French, Italian, Hungarian, Russian and German too.“ Robin replied.

“I guess that explains playing with prefixes.” Superboy said.

“Why did Kid Flash find it necessary to learn Romani?” Aqualad finally joined the conversation.

“Scarecrow.” The answer made everyone shiver. They had fought him a few weeks ago and were scarred emotionally and physically by it.

“Robin!” The team turned to see Batman.

“Hey,” The boy wonder waved meekishly.

“You gave away too much. The team will continue language training without you.”

“Really? They won’t be able to discern my identity. I can’t cern it for them can I?” The team heard Robin ask as the Zeta Beam activated.


	2. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman demands Robin stops holding back and fight the team in training

**Team Year 2: February 19 of 2012**

**Robin B02**

**Batman 01**

 

The team turned around to see their youngest member and his mentor materialize in the zeta beam. They had been heading to the gym for training with Canary when they heard the zeta beam designation.

“Batman. Are you here for a mission assignment?” Kaldur stepped forward.

“Not today Aqualad. I’m here to watch you train.”

“I thought training was under Canary’s jurisdiction?” Superboy asked.

“As a team it is. Canary asked me to come for Robin.”

“Why? I mean he’s beat us many times.” Rocket questioned.

“Powers or no powers?” Batman growled at Canary who promptly answered.

“Even though I would rather he didn’t Robin always insist they don’t use their powers, the only one he’ll fight with full strength is Kid Flash.”

“Robin. You need to train to your full potential so you are ready for any threat.”

“With all due respect Batman I don’t think Robin would do well against us if we used our powers,” Zatanna said crossing her hands and cocking her hips.

“Zatanna you shouldn’t be so confident about that,” Wally laughed.

“Baywatch I know Robin’s skilled but I doubt he could beat them while they use their powers.”

“He could beat us even if we all teamed up,” Wally laughed.

“Robin, you’ll do just that, no utility belt either.” Batman said.

“Sir, I do not believe that is fair to Robin,” Aqualad put in.

“Fine. Robin, choose three things from you utility belt to take. Don’t let anyone know what you’re bringing.”

“Robin are you sure about this?” Megan placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Na, it’s totally fine. Are you ready for this?” Robin challenged finally ready to unleash what he had been holding back for almost two years.

“Canary and I shall enter another room and start a training simulation. You are to be in an unknown environment and take down the other team. Robin you against your teammates.”

“Um Batman? Since we know Robin could beat me can I sit out?”

“Only for today,” Canary answered.

“Let’s get this over with,” Artemis sighed motioning the team into the training room.

 

As they entered, the training room turned into a jungle. Robin quickly disappeared in the treetops. The rest of the team stood by, already expecting his disappearing acts.

“Ms. Martian can you sense him with your mind?” Aqualad straight into combat mode.

“I’ll try,” Megan’s eyes glowed as she reached out with her mind but less than a minute later she cried out in pain and fell unconscious in Superboy’s arms.

“What just happened? Megan’s martian voodoo almost always works!” Rocket screeched.

“I do not know but I suspect it was Robin somehow,“ Kaldur decided to try a new tactic, “Zatanna place a tracking spell.”

“He’s this way.” She said after a minute or so of murmuring.

“Come on Superboy. Ms. Martian will be fine,” Artemis trudged ahead.

“Fine. Wait Zatanna, I thought you said Robin was that way?”

“He was when I placed the spell, why?”

“I heard a laugh,” Superboy stated bluntly putting everyone on guard.

 

Suddenly a smoke pellet was thrown and everyone lost sight of each other. Blindly stumbling they got separated into different parts of the jungle and the only familiar sound was the eerie laugh of a little bird.

 

Superboy was the first to gain a sense of his surroundings. Robin was standing right in front of him. Superboy charged not expecting Robin to jump. He vaulted over Superboy, placing his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders for the smallest second and using them to push back off into the air. The added momentum pushed his opponent down. Superboy landed sloppily, unlike Robin who cackled as he flipped three times before landing in a perfect crouch. Standing up and he gestured for Superboy to come closer. The clone was angry with Robin so he wasn’t exactly thinking when he charged again. Robin ducked in between the bigger boy’s legs and quickly pulled them out from below. Superboy landed flat on his back. He tried reaching for Robin but the smaller boy used his size to escape and hit a pressure point knocking his opponent out.

 

Unfortunately the clone’s fight with Robin had created a lot of noise. The one who got to the disturbance first was Zatanna. _This is just too easy_ thought Robin as the Magi started her spell. Another smoke bomb was unleashed and Robin pulled on his gas mask (Thanks utility belt!). Hearing Zatanna cough he followed the sound. _Unable to talk means unable to cast a spell._ He quickly punched her, not hard enough to harm her only to knock her unconscious. _He was halfway done, this was proving much easier than he thought it would._

Robin kept walking through the smoke to a faint pick light. _Bingo! Rocket forgets her energies put off light therefore, guiding me straight to her._ Throwing his voice using ventriloquism (a skill he had learned in the circus) he cackled. Rocket strengthened her force field on the side the cackle had come from, leaving her vulnerable from behind. Grabbing a nearby vine Robin climbed and entered the force field sphere, scaring Rocket and making her lose her focus and fall. Robin landed before her and managed to catch her, it was clear who had won.

“Stay here, till the game ends with Superboy and Zatanna.”

“You really are the Boy Wonder,” Rocket said with awe.

“You can discuss the names the press gave me with Wally after I beat everyone.”

 

With that the boy took off into the trees in search of his next target. Kaldur was easy to spot. He was standing in a defensive stance with his water bearers charged. Robin flew in on a vine and landed a flying kick on a surprised Kaldur. The Atlantian jumped into action and sent a wave of electrically charged water towards Robin. The other boy easily flipped out of the way and threw his only birdarang midair. It his target, the small explosion blew a hole in Kaldur’s pack draining the water. Kaldur would have to keep his water in the same form. The Atlantian knew he couldn’t win, but he attacked. Robin had just landed when Kaldur came charging at him. He simply cartwheeled out of the way and managed to triple kick his team leader in the face. The Atlantian was down leaving the former assassin.

It was her that spotted him first. Arrow after arrow flew towards him, but the acrobat did his job. Leaping in between them, flying through the air flipping around arrows and giggling as if this was a game. Conforming his body so he flew over one arrow and under another. The Boy Wonder got close enough to finally hit her. Artemis folded back her bow and started using it like a staff. Robin just giggled. She tried to defend herself with her collapsed bow, but he just used it against her. Putting a foot on top he pushed off and managed to land behind her, and with a quick move Artemis was knocked unconscious.

 

**Exercise over. Ms. Martian Fail Superboy Fail Zatanna Fail Rocket Fail Aqualad Fail Artemis Fail**

The jungle dissolved around them and with a simple tap in the right spot (Pressure points) Robin woke up his unconscious teammates. Wally rushed down and high fived his best friend before helping Artemis up. As his disoriented teammates got up Robin just stood waiting for it all to end. It was Aqualad who broke the silence.

“You have been holding back on us. Why?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Robin sighed.

“Really? Try us.” Artemis said.

“I can’t. It would give away to much.”

“Really? The secret identity excuse again?” Rocket sassed.

“It’s valid.” Superboy defended Robin, short and to the point as always.

“Superboy is right. It is still not the time for Robin to tell you his identity. One day.” Batman said finally coming in with Canary.

“I have a question. How did you know how to beat all of us? You can’t have fought many Martians,” Megan asked shyly.

 

This made Wally laugh, “Sorry to tell you M’gann. Robin’s sparred your uncle and won.”

“What?” Zatanna turned around, “When?”

“I think I was around 10.”

“Is that really possible? Wally are you two pranking us again?” Artemis looked incredulous.

“It’s true. Batman asked us all to further Robin’s training by sparring with him a few years ago. Let’s just say all the league but Superman and Wonder Woman suffered the humiliation you just have,” Canary looked amused.

“Why have we never heard of this? My dad used to tell me stories about the league all the time?” Zatanna almost shouted.

“I think this was before Giovanni joined. It was that or he was home with you.”

“Uncle Barry told me all about it. “

“So how did you do it?” Rocket asked.

“It was easy, you all have easy spots to target. There are things you need to work on. Megan you open your mind too much. Enough so I can completely override it with raw emotion. Superboy was too impulsive I defeated him easily. He just charged right in. I could have used my kryptonite but I only brought my birdarang, smoke pellet and gas mask.”

“Wait. Stop there. You have kryptonite?” Sputtered the Green Archer from Gotham.

“Only in cases of mind control or emergencies like Zod. It’s in a lead case, so it can’t harm you at the moment.” Robin said turning to Superboy, “Anyway if Zatanna can’t talk she can’t cast spells, so smoke bomb. Rocket needs focus to use her powers. She just needed to be distracted enough. Kaldur is easy if you avoid his water bearers and the same for Artemis and her arrows. Plus none of you were doing your best. You were holding back so as not to hurt me. Don’t do that again,” Robin looked up to his mentor, to see a proud expression, not visible to anyone but him, “Batman can we go? Agent A’s cookies should be ready.”

 

**Recognized**

**Robin B02**

**Batman 01**

 

“He really beat the whole league?” Ms. Martian asked wide-eyed.

“We underestimated him. Everyone does.” Canary raised her hands in a gesture of defense.

“Plus the bats have contingencies planned to beat all of us,” Wally put in nonchalantly.

“What?”

“Oops.” Wally blushed and ran out.


	3. Friends and Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team realizes exactly how well Wally knows Robin and Artemis starts to have a little realization

 

The team was hanging out later that same day. Most were still trying to understand how Robin had beaten them. They had superpowers; Robin was just a teenage boy. Artemis however had no such qualms. She was wondering about something else.

“How long have you known Robin?” She asked Kaldur and Wally.

“I met Robin when Aquaman introduced me to the League. I met Wally and Roy then as well.”

“Wally, how long exactly have you known Robin?”

“Since I was around 10. I got my powers around a year after he started. Rob had been around 8. We met when we both were dragged to a League meeting here.”

“You had been to Mount Justice before? That huge tour I gave you wasn’t necessary?” Megan cocked her head curiously.

“Yeah, Rob, Roy and I used to hang here all the time when we were younger, back when this was the League’s base. Apparently Rob used to hang at the Watchtower as well.”

“I had thought you did not know about it? You seemed just as shocked as I when Speedy mentioned it that day in the Hall of Justice.”

“I didn’t know but Rob told me later. He knew, apparently he helped design it.”

“What?” Incredulous looks came from Zatanna and Artemis.

“It was only with Robin that they were able to get it working. He said there were several glitches in the coding he found. Flash confirmed it later on. I’m still pissed at him about that,” Wally realized he was probably giving to much away and his hands shot over his mouth at superspeed.

“I’m not sure whether to believe that or not.” Megan looked extremely confused.

“But anyway I think that Roy was a bit upset when he found out this was our base. This is like sacred ground for us,” Wally uncovered his mouth; this part was common knowledge.

“I guess that makes sense.” Artemis hummed.

“I mean Rob and Roy are my brothers. We know everything about each other.”

“You didn’t know Roy was a clone.” Raquel retorted.

“I guess not everything.”

“Does everything include Robin’s secret identity? Since I first met you three I sensed you had a bond I could never truly understand.” Kaldur prodded gently.

“Yeah, I thought you guys had figured that out by now. I’ve known Rob’s ID since he was around-” Wally took a minute to count on his fingers, “-Since almost three months after I met him. Roy figured it out like a month before but he met Robin before I did.“

“Wait, if you know his civilian ID and I know most your friends from Gotham do I know Robin?”

**Recognized Robin B01**

“What do you mean Artemis? We’ve known each other for around two years?” Robin entered.

“You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I do. Anyway Wally, here’s some of Agent A’s leftover cookies. Be happy the others didn’t finish all off them. “

“Who are the others?” Zatanna asked eyes narrowing.

“I’ll tell you one day,” Robin said over his shoulder as he turned back towards the Zeta. Wally sped off towards Robin before coming back a second later and scooping up Artemis and running back toward the Zeta. He set Artemis down next to Robin and took a cookie.

“Dude! The demon spawn spit on my cookies again!” Wally’s voice echoed around the cave.

“A has more stored. You’ll get some when we get there.”

**Recognized Robin B01**

**Artemis B07**

**Kid Flash B03**


	4. We'll Laugh About This Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis realizes her two close friends have been hiding a secret and dragged her boyfriend in too.

When they walked out it wasn’t in a place Artemis recognized. Wally seemed right at home, as soon as they got through the Zeta he sped off. In less than 30 seconds he was beside her again with a plate of new cookies. Artemis observed her surroundings. She was in a cave. Wait was that a robot dinosaur? A giant Penny? A giant joker card? And there was a giant computer and that was the Batmobile. So that must mean…

“Welcome to the Batcave,” Robin chuckled at his friends awed face.

“Only the people Bats trust’s most are allowed here,” Wally said spraying her with cookie crumbs.

“So the Bat finally trusts me?” Artemis said wiping her face.

“I convinced him. Wally couldn’t keep silent anymore. Plus it was only a matter of time before you figured it out yourself.”

“Figure what out? Are you about to tell me your secret ID?”

“I told you we’d laugh about this someday.” Robin pulled off his mask as Wally guffawed when a picture of Artemis and Dick appeared on the Batcomputer’s screen.

“You really are a little Dick.” Artemis said smacking both their heads. “Wait does Babs know?” Artemis sure hoped her other best friend did.

“Do I know what?” Talk about the devil and he (or she in this case) shall appear.

“You knew?” Artemis sputtered.

“I tried to get him to stop trolling you. I found out years ago, I just didn’t know you were on the team till after he took that stupid picture.”

“I’m guessing you’re the mythical Batgirl?”

“Don’t be mad at BG. It’s my fault, well actually it’s Bruce’s.”

“I never noticed BG was the initials of Batgirl and Barbara Gordon.”

“Because you’re the Kid Idiot.” Barbara retorted.

“Wait if you’re Dick Grayson then Batman is Bruce Wayne? I can’t wait to see Rocket’s face when she finds out.”

“That was gusting heavy on the dis. But I was happy to hear they thought so much of me,” Dick winked at Artemis and Barbara who just laughed.

“You dog!” Wally cried out.

“So Artemis, what should we do now that you know?” Barbara asked.

“It’s time Artemis met the rest of the BatFam. She’s been our friend for years and she’s never been to the manor.”

“Well that needs to be remedied,” with that Barbara looped her arm in Artemis’s as both boys laughed at the heroines shocked face at what awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my personal headcanon that Artemis, Barbara, and Dick are all close friends. Barbara and Artemis are scholarship kids and Dick was adopted and most kids at school consider him a charity case. So they all hang together.


	5. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses the origin of their names

**Team Year 2: March 26th of 2012 Location: Mt. Justice**

****

The team was hanging out in the cave as usual one day a short while after Artemis had learnt of Robin’s true identity. Zatanna, Rocket and Megan were looking through fashion magazines. Wally was sitting on the couch with Artemis’s head on his lap as he ran his hands through her hair. She was inspecting her arrows. Robin was discussing a mission with Kaldur and Connor was flipping through T.V channels when he stopped on one.

“Hey, look.”

**Flash Boy was honored the other day in a service in Vlatava. He saved the young Queen Perdita’s life last year and was knighted. The Queen asked him to visit the country for a feast of thanks. Here are some photos we got of the event.**

“Ugh! I hate when the media get’s my name wrong.” Wally moaned burying his head in Artemis’s hair.

“Why did you choose the name Kid Flash, anyway?” Artemis shook Wally off and sat up.

“My uncle calls me Kid. I tripped my first time fighting the Rogues and he sped over to ask if I was all right. The Rogues started calling me Kiddy Flash. I adopted the name Kid Flash after.”

“That’s more interesting than I thought it would be,” Rocket teased.

“Hey! That’s not fair.”

“It is, talking about codenames, why did you choose Aqualad instead of Aquaboy?” Rocket turned to Kaldur who had stopped his conversation with Robin to listen.

“It sounded better. Why did you choose Rocket?” the Atlantian parried.

“Because I fly like one,” She retorted, “Zatanna, why didn’t you take a code name. I understand Artemis’s reason but what’s yours.”

“My father never took one so I won’t either. I am honoring the Zatara legacy.”

“I didn’t choose my name.”

“I just wanted everyone to know I was Uncle Jo’nn’s protégé.”

“I guess that makes sense. Our name’s honor our mentors or has to do with our powers. Except Robin, why did you choose that name?” Superboy asked.

“Dude, you don’t have to answer!” Wally looked alarmed.

“I want to. My mother always called me her little Robin. She said I flew like a little Robin redbreast. It’s my way of honoring her,” Robin let a little of the sorrow he had been feeling seep through. His 14th birthday had been earlier this week, and the anniversary of the accident was coming up the next week. These two weeks were always the hardest part of the year for him.

 

Had Robin just implied his mother was dead? Their happy little bird had dead parents in his past? Was Batman his father then? Was that why the man was so gloomy? Had he lost his wife?”

“I’m sorry for the loss you and Batman suffered,” Megan stated putting an arm on the little bird’s shoulder.

“What? No, Batman only met my mother once.”

“Batman isn’t your father?” Connor looked confused.

“He’s my adoptive father. “

“I guess that makes sense,” Zatanna conceded.

“Still the name Kid Flash. It’s really stupid Baywatch!” Artemis decided to change the subject once more earning a thankful look from Robin.

“Hey!”


	6. The Beginning of a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of the Grayson's death arrives and the team gets suspicious about Wally and Robin's behavior.

 

**April 1 st, 2012 Location: Batcave**

“I’m sorry Dickie, but the board really needs me at this meeting.”

“Bruce you can’t go,” Dick’s arms squeezed Bruce’s waist tighter.

“I need too. I would much rather stay here with you chum,” Bruce stroked Dick’s hair in a comforting motion.

“But Alfred’s out of town, and Babs is babysitting Cass, Jay, Tim, Steph and Little D at her house. You’re leaving me alone,” Bruce frowned. He grasped Dick’s shoulders firmly and crouched to meet his son’s eyes.

“Never. Go to Mt. Justice. Wally will help and I’m sure Artemis won’t mind either.”

“I can’t stay here?”

“You shouldn’t be alone today. Come lets get your stuff together.”

______

 

**Robin B01**

**Batman B02**

The zeta beam whirred and Wally ran to the tubes to greet his friend and Batman. Robin wasn’t wearing his usual smile and Batman looked more somber than usual. Wally crossed his arms and looked up at the Batman crossly.

“Why did you bring him here? I said I would come meet you at your house.”

“I have a meeting,” Batman answered for Robin.

“Where’s Agent A?” Wally tried.

“Out of town.”

“BG?”

‘Babysitting the others at her house.”

“You’re leaving him alone? That’s cold even for you.”

“I would never leave him alone. He’ll be with you. Look after him.”

“Always sir.” Wally replied swinging his arm over Robin’s shoulder and leading the little bird to his room as Batman zetaed out.

 

“What was that about?” Superboy demanded.

“I thought today was April Fools. Wouldn’t those two be pranking us?” Rocket put in.

“Hello Megan!” Megan face palmed, “This must be part of their prank.”

“We need to figure out what they are doing,” Zatanna said eyes twinkling.

“I will stay out of this,” Aqualad said turning towards the training room.

“This isn’t a prank. All of you need to follow Aqualad’s lead and stay out of this. Just leave those two alone today,” Artemis huffed and turned to her room.

 

In Robin’s room the two were just sitting there. Robin had pulled out an old photo album. Wally was trying to get Robin to tell him positive things about the pictures; maybe it would cheer him up. Instead the opposite happened, Wally pointed out a specific picture of Dick’s family with another.

“When is this one from?”

“The day they died.”

“Oh, Dick I’m so sorry,” Wally shut his mouth as soon as he opened it. Dick had never wanted apologies or false sympathy.

“You see that little boy I’m holding?”

“Yeah, wait is that Timmy?”

“His parent’s took him to see the Circus that day. He remembers it even though he was only 1. Seeing him today reminds me of them.”

“Do you want to do something else?”

“Can I go to bed?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in here in ten to check on you,” Wally exited the room to see Artemis was waiting for him.

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t think so, but he pretended for a bit. He just went to sleep.”

“The other’s are curious.”

“We can’t give anything away. Batman would never forgive us,” Wally whispered as they walked into the room.

“Is Robin okay?” Megan flew over.

“He’s had a long night. He’s asleep,” Wally replied.

“Are you sure? I hear screaming,” Conner said. Wally sped away to his best friend’s room before Conner could finish. Sensing how urgent this was everyone quickly ran behind him. Approaching the room they could hear Robin scream.

“Mamă, tată, trezește-te! Am nevoie de tine să te trezești!”

**Translation: Mom, Dad, wake up! I need you to wake up!**

 

They entered the room to see Wally trying and failing to hold down Robin’s flailing body. The younger boy was sweating buckets, and was kicking and punching in his sleep. Immediately Kaldur and Conner ran over to help.

“Mami, tati, de ajutor, mi-e frică. Ajutați-mă!”

**Translation: Mommy, Daddy, help me. I’m scared. Help me!**

 

“Robin, you need to wake up. You’re safe now. It’s okay. You’re in the mountain. It’s okay puțin pasăre (Little Bird),” Wally said as Robin calmed down.

“Ei au căzut. N-am putut-i ajute. Ei au căzut. Au plecat. Sunt morți,” Robin opened his eyes and sobbed into Wally’s shoulder.

**Translation: They fell. I couldn’t help them. They fell. They're gone. They're dead.**

“I know. It’ll be okay now though. There’s no way you could have done anything. They’re proud of you I swear.”

 

The rest of the team just stood there. They had never seen Robin so vulnerable before. He may be the youngest but he was the strongest of them all. What could have broken their teammate this way? When Robin had fallen back asleep in Wally’s arms and was tucked back in someone finally broke the silence.

“I thought you said he was okay?” Megan looked like she wanted to fly over and hug Robin and never let him go.

‘It’s a hard day.” Wally answered in a tone that threatened them not to cross him.

“We are his teammates. I believe we deserve to know what is going on,” Kal said in a no nonsense tone.

“I can’t tell.”

“Artemis, make your idiot boyfriend tell us what’s up with Rob!” Raquel crossed her arms displeased.

“I can’t. I want to live through the day.”

“Wally threatened you?” Zatanna knitted her eyebrows together.

“No, it was the goddamn Batman,” Wally retorted.

“Why would Bats threaten you?” Connor raised his eyebrow.

“Can’t answer that. Artemis did you call him?”

“Yeah, he’s a bit mad you couldn’t handle it.”

“Rob needs him, much more than the people at that meeting.”

“You’re right,” The whole team turned around to see Batman standing there.

“I’m sure the team is wondering what is going on. Go ahead and tell them.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Wally looked like he had gotten the surprise of his life.

“I’m sure. Just wait till I wake him up. He’ll want to be there to see their reactions.”

“I wouldn’t let him miss out on this. Artemis’s face was hilarious when she found out.”

“Hey!”

“Found out about what?” Zatanna queried.

“You’ll see in a moment.”

______

 

After the team left the room Batman pulled off his cowl and looked at his son’s still form. The boy had dark pockets under his eyes; no one had really slept well in the manor last night. They all had their bad days but hearing Dick scream was horrible, it got even worse when those screams set Tim off and he burst into tears as well. Both boys had experienced their first deaths that night and both still remembered it clearly. Bruce just wished he could do more for his sons. Scooping Dick out of bed and into his arms Bruce rubbed the boys back softly.

“Dick, you need to wake up.”

“Tati?” Dick said sleepily rubbing his eyes as he woke up. It still brought a smile to Bruce’s face when Dick called him that.

“I’m here my little Robin.”

“Why did you wake me up?”

“The teams getting too curious. It’s time.”

“Bruce are you sure?” The temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees.

“One thing I’m sure about Dickie Bird is that you can’t keep secrets from friends like these.”

“I promise you won’t regret it Tati.”

“Go ahead Dick. We’ll be ready to visit them when you’re done.”

“Did we get flowers?”

“I’m sure Alfred took care of everything before he left. Your team is waiting.” Bruce got up and started to pull on the cowl. Once at the door he turned around with a sad smile. Dick looked at him and within a split second had his arms wrapped around his adoptive father. Bruce tousled his little bird’s hair and walked into the zeta beam feeling the weight of his son’s eyes on his back the whole time.


	7. No More Secrets

Robin walked into the main room where the team was seated and waiting in silence. He felt their attention turn to him when he entered the room but ignoring their stares he plopped himself down next to Wally. Ignoring Artemis and Wally’s worried looks he began, “You’re probably wondering what’s going on.”

“Damn right!” Raquel answered for the team.

“How many of you have heard of the Flying Graysons?”

“As in Richard Grayson?” Zatanna questioned. What did this have to do with anything?

“Yes, he was in a circus act with his parents, aunt, uncle and cousin. Haly’s Circus was famous because of their act.”

“Haly’s? As in the circus we went undercover in a few years back?” interrupted Megan.

“That’s correct. The Graysons were the only people on earth capable of the quadruple flip, but that’s not the point. A man named Tony Zucco was threatening the owner of the circus. He was told if he didn’t pay protection money one of his acts would have to pay with their lives,” Dick sighed remembering walking in on the man who was threatening his grandfather figure. Realizing he couldn’t finish he turned to Wally imploringly. After so many years of friendship the two could communicate with a few looks.

_“Are you sure you want to tell them?” Wally’s eyes were asking._

_“I’ve started, I have to finish.”_

_“Let me finish for you, this has got to be tough. Letting them know and gaining their support will probably help.”_

“He cut the Grayson’s trapeze wires. It was their grand finale. Richard was about to jump onto the trapeze when the wires broke. The whole circus watched them fall to their deaths and break their necks. Richard watched his family fall. Only his uncle survived, but he’s in a coma on life support,” Wally finished the story.

“How does this pertain to what happened with Robin?” Kal’s eyes flashed letting them know to move on with it.

“It was the first deaths I ever witnessed. It was horrifying, especially for Richard Grayson. He wasn’t allowed to stay with the circus so he was sent to Juvie.”

“You were in jail? You never did anything wrong,” Artemis exploded turning heads.

“Way to give it away babe,” Wally groaned, “I was trying to give them a chance to figure it out themselves. Ease them into it lessen the shock you know?”

“So you’re Richard Grayson?” Zatanna asked shyly.

“I prefer Dick,” Robin said showing those shining sapphire orbs to his team for the first time.

“I always thought you were one,” guffawed Raquel.

“Why were you in jail? Did you commit a crime?” Megan asked innocently.

“Racial prejudice. I’m of Roma, more commonly known as gypsy, heritage and my social worker thought I was scum who deserved to be kicked into the streets of Gotham. She couldn’t do that so she pretended there was no housing available anywhere else and sent me to Juvie.”

“Where’s that women now?” Connor growled protective of his little teammate/brother.

“Bruce took care of her,” Dick waved him off.

“Wait if you’re Dick Grayson, then Batman’s Bruce Wayne!” Zatanna’s eyes widened, “Raquel, you thought the Batman was hot!”

Everyone cringed.

“Don’t think I ever will again. I can’t really get revenge on you for that. We all already knew you thought Robin was smoking.”

“It was gross to hear you going on about them like that. I need brain bleach,” Wally moaned.

“Robin, why did you decide to tell us now?” Kaldur asked gently.

“It’s the 8th anniversary.”

“It doesn’t get easier does it?” Zatanna asked.

“With time it numbs, but the pain is always there. I became Robin so no kid had to go through what I did. I took down that bastard Zucco myself.”

“Why did Batman choose you? He doesn’t seem like the type to want a kid,” Connor asked.

Robin chuckled, if only they knew. “He doesn’t, but he went through the same thing I did. His parents were gunned down in front of him when he was ten. He knew I needed someone. It was a bit rough at first. He’s always working but once I found out he was Batman and snuck out to take down Zucco….”

“You snuck out without Batman knowing?” Megan’s eyes widened.

“It’s not that hard. It took him like an hour to notice. He was really mad about it and forbid me from going out again as a hero. I told him he couldn’t stop me. It took like a week of me sneaking out for him to realize that I wouldn’t stop and might even get myself killed in the process. So he decided to train me so at least I could help him.”

“You were my inspiration. The first child hero,” Wally put his hand on his friends shoulder.

“It’s time for you to go. BG just called Bruce is waiting,” Artemis said.

 

It was after Dick left the room that the team noticed one thing. Artemis had known but for how long?

“When did he tell you? Why didn’t he trust us enough to tell us before?” Conner clenched his fist.

“He’s wanted to tell you since the time the Reds attacked,” Wally answered in his girlfriend’s defense. “Bats gave him permission to tell Artemis because she was on the verge of figuring it out herself.”

“True, I go to school with Dick. He’s been dropping hints for years. I pieced it together after Wally gave away he knew Rob’s secret I.D. I know all of Wally’s friends from Gotham because he met them through me. Except Dick and BG.“

“Who’s this BG you keep mentioning?” Zatanna asked, “Is she his girl friend.”

“His best friend,” came a voice from the mountains loudspeakers. “Known him longer than Wally and Roy.”

“Did you hack the cave surveillance again?” Artemis sighed up at the ceiling.

“Bruce told me he was telling the truth. Needed to know if I should Zeta over if it got bad.”

“You know I’ve got his back,” Wally defended.

“Not like I do,” the voice scoffed.

“Stop arguing,” came Dick’s voice.

“Batgirl, I thought I told you to stop hacking the league systems!” Batman’s growl echoed through the cave.

“Wait there’s a Batgirl?” Zatanna screeched.

“Someone’s jealous,” Wally whispered to Artemis.

______

“Did you really have to provoke them?” Dick rolled his eyes at Barbara as she shut down the system.

“It’s my job as your best friend to make sure you’re alright.”

“Right now your job is to watch everyone. When did you bring them back?”

“I brought back right before you came home.”

“Good, you’ll keep watching them while I take Dick visit them.” Bruce put in, “You ready?” The father’s concerned eyes met those of his son.

“Let’s go.”

 

As Bruce watched Dick walk out of the car he thought about how much his son had grown. He had adopted Dick when he was 6 after being in Juvie for around 3 months. The boy had just turned 14 now and he had grown up in many ways. His body was starting to grow into the muscle he had built over the years. Dick had a lean but sturdy form and paired with the floppy raven hair and piercing sapphire eyes he had become quite the looker. Dick had become more serious as well. He no longer was that hyperactive kid that Bruce first took in. And as much as Bruce missed that Dick he loved this one as well. He had become a great man and Bruce was prouder than he ever thought he could be and he sure wherever the Graysons where they thought so as well.


	8. Welcome to the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Artemis was shown the manor and more importantly introduced to the Batfam.

“You said Batfam. How many of you are there?” Artemis questioned as Barbara, Dick and Wally marched her up the stairs. “I’ve heard you mention an Agent A and Wally mentioned a demon.”

“I think officially in the Wayne family there are five kids including me, but you knew that. There are seven kids in the batfamily. I can’t really explain, you just need to see for yourself,” Dick answered as he pushed open the door.

“Batman has a lot of..” Artemis didn’t finish her thought, the door Dick had pushed open turned out to be the back of a grandfather clock which sat in an immaculate office.

“So this is Bruce’s office. The Batcave is obviously where we just came from,” Barbara started, in Artemis’s opinion she sounded like a tour guide.

“Quit the lecture Babs, I need more cookies. We’re going to the most important place in the house. To the kitchen!” Wally cried.

“That was the next stop anyway. Where else would we go Wally?” Dick laughed at his best friend’s antics.

“I don’t know. My minds only on food, well Alfred’s food.”

“Alfred?” Artemis asked as they entered the kitchen.

“That would be me. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Artemis. No Master Wallace, you already had two servings of my cookies. You know that is the limit.” A British man dressed in a butler’s uniform was the one who spoke. At the moment Artemis could hear Wally trying to persuade him to give him more cookies because a demon spat in the first serving.

“ _Miss_ Artemis?” she asked Dick and Barbara.

“That’s Alfred, the family butler AKA Agent A. He raised Bruce after his parent’s died, so he’s kind of like my grandfather. Don’t ask him not to refer to you like that, it won’t work,” Dick said as he handed her and Babs a cookie each.

“Wow… this has got to be the best cookie on planet earth,” Artemis turned to see Wally on his hands and knees begging Alfred for more as he bustled through the kitchen, “I can’t say I don’t understand why Wally is doing that.”

“Kid Idiot is doing that because he has no self-respect. Don’t know why you’re dating a guy like that Crockpot,” a familiar voice brought Artemis out of her cookie-induced bliss.

“Jason? Jason Todd? You’re Dick’s brother?” Artemis turned and scooped the 10-year-old redhead into a bear hug. “I knew Bruce adopted a Jason Todd but neither of those were uncommon names. I wasn’t sure if it was you! We were so worried.”

Years ago, right after her mom had gotten out of Jail and her Dad had left, Artemis used to watch Jason Todd for extra money. As Jason got older, he went to Artemis for advice. She taught him to throw a punch, when to run and when to stand and fight (even though both usually ignored that rule). Jason had disappeared after his mom left and his dad was killed by Two-Face’s thugs. The last she had heard he was living on the streets stealing anything he could for money.

“Leggo!!” Jason struggled to get out of Artemis’s arms, “Why are you laughing Barb? It’s not funny!” Babs was chuckling at the sight, but Dick just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You already know Jason AKA Red Hood. He’s my oldest little brother.”

“Wasn’t the Red Hood a criminal years ago?” Artemis asked.

“Irony, Crockpot,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Master Jason…” Alfred started.

“It’s fine Al, I can handle it. Go do what you need to,” The butler left and Dick turned to scold his brother, “what did we say about being disrespectful to my friends?”

“Ttt…. Awthough, I shouldn’t admit it, Todd was wight in that before. West is a fool,” Artemis put down Jason to see the strangest sight. The little boy talking to her couldn’t be much older than three! Why was he talking like that? What three year old walked so straight that it looked like he was tied to a ruler?

“Lil D!” Dick scooped up the three year old who let a smile appear, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He started squirming but Dick held tight, he ruffled the little boy’s hair but that made it so much worse.

“I am Damian Al Ghul Wayne! Ibn Al Suffach! I refuse to be shamed this way! I demand you wet me go.”

As soon as those words exited the boy’s mouth Artemis recognized the name. She had heard the stories Talia Al Ghul told of her trysts with Batman. The most recent and popular story was that Talia had managed to drug Batman, and the product was Damian. Everyone in Gotham knew that Bruce Wayne had found a child on his doorstep around six months ago claiming to be his son. A DNA test proved it. Three-year-old Damian Al Ghul Wayne, was a dangerous child, the son of two of the world’s most accomplished martial artists.

“Gwayson! Wet go,” Damian squirmed some more but eventually settled in Dick’s arms.

“You awe Awtemis?” Damian looked her over, “ttt… She is adequate for your team,” he told Dick. “Father and Gwayson wespect you, that is enough fow me. I do not understand why you couwt an idiot like Wetht.”

“He makes up for his idiocy in other ways,” Artemis replied. Jason and Dick exchanged glances, and then wiggled their eyebrows at Artemis. Barbara snorted as Wally’s face turned the same shade of red as his Uncle’s suit.

“Not like that!” the couple cried.

“What’s so funny? I wanna hear the joke,” came an innocent voice. A small blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes was pulling Barbara’s shirt for her attention. Artemis also recognized this little girl.

“Is that Cluemaster’s kid?” Artemis asked incredulously, “She’s here too?”

“Artemis, I told you that my Dad had agreed to foster a kid. Steph here is seven. She’s been living with me for the past few months after Batman found her trying to stop her father by herself. My dad agreed to take her in when asked.”

“I go by Spoiler, because I spoiled my dad’s plans,” the seven year old looked proud of that.

“It’s not fair! Steph got to go out on the street before I did. All I ever do is help in the cave!” Yet another black haired boy came up to protest, Wally leaned over and picked him up. “Hey Timmy, how’d the science project go?”

“Good, I was able to combine the computer aspect Dick helped me with and the chemistry you taught me. I got first place!” The little boy beamed.

“Timmy here is a little genius,” Wally said affectionately, “He figured out the Dynamic Duo’s identities at the ripe age of six, because he recognized the Boy Blunder’s moves from a circus performance.”

“Don’t try to distract me, it’s still not fair!” Tim complained.

“Bruce told you already. You’ll be allowed to patrol with him when you turn nine. He can’t be bothered to watch both you and Jason at the same time on the streets. That’s why you guys will need to take turns. Babs, Cass and I can take care of our selves. In a few years you guys will be able to as well,”

“But Cass is younger than me,” “Cass is only two years older!” came simultaneously from the middle Wayne boys.

“Cass?” Artemis looked at Dick, Barbara and Wally in question. Dick shifted the sleeping Damian in his arms and held a finger to his lips, then used it to point. Somehow yet another little girl had snuck up on Artemis without her noticing. This girl like herself had Oriental features. She smiled shyly and waved. Then she gestured to Artemis with her hands. Artemis must have adopted a look of confusion because Barbara explained.

“You know who David Cain and Lady Shiva are right?”

“Yeah. I’ve had the pleasure of meeting with them a few times when they worked with my Dad,” Artemis said sarcastically.

“This is their daughter. Bruce adopted her last year when she ran from her parents. She can’t really talk though we’re working on it. She was taught to only interpret body language and use her body as a weapon, but it’s gotten better right sweetie?”

“Ye-es,” Cass responded with difficulty.

“Does Batman have a thing for adopting the kids of his enemies?” Artemis sputtered. She had heard of Cass Cain as well. The child was supposed to be one of the world’s most dangerous assassins. She knew the child had disappeared around the same time Artemis joined the team, but she hadn’t paid much attention when Bruce Wayne adopted a daughter at the same time.

“I adopt kids that need a home,” Artemis swiveled to see the G-dDamn Batman. Bruce knelt to the ground as Cass and Steph jumped into his arms for a hug, then he stood up and looked to where Wally was holding Tim. He gave the younger boy’s shoulder a squeeze, and then ruffled Jason and Dick’s hair. He gently took Damian from Dick’s arms and held him close. With a single look, the younger Wayne kids and their friend Steph left the room, leaving the teens with Bruce and Damian. Artemis felt her hair blow as Wally sped over to stand beside her after he had put Tim down.

“So Artemis, it seems you have finally been clued in. Dick has been ready to tell you for a while, but I needed to be absolutely sure you could be trusted with our identities. Even though Jason, Dick, Barbara, Wally and even Oliver have argued you’re trustworthiness I need you to understand. There are still people in the League who don’t know who I really am… My children are in danger at all times because of their position as the heirs to the Wayne fortune… Letting people know they are the heroes could put them in even more danger. I’m trusting you to protect Dick and the others,” Bruce fixed Artemis with a stern gaze.

Trying to act brave she simply replied, “I always will Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going through my stories and I decided to edit this one. Now it is a bit of an AU it always was though. Robin was adopted when he was 6 instead of 8 and started heroing at 7 and a half. If you couldn’t tell Cass, Jason, Tim and Damian live in the manor too. Steph lives with the Gordon’s though. They all usually hang out in the Manor every evening though. Babs and Steph just tell Jim they do homework with Dick and Tim. I’m adding bonus chapters about all kinds of stuff. This one is Artemis after she discovers Dick’s identity.


	9. Apprentice

**Team Year 3: November 2012**

The black gloved hand shot across the table. Years of stealth training would pay of if he could get the injector for the explosive probes without his Master noticing.

“Renegade!” Deathstroke snarled. “I said you had one minute to stitch yourself up. Where are you?”

Dick sighed. He had gotten badly hurt during his tussle with the team on top of Wayne Industries. Fighting them had been difficult but it was necessary to protect them. Otherwise his Master would set off the probes which unknown by the League had been injected into the young heroes systems weeks prior by Sladebots. Robin had not been there though, he had sensed the man watching them from across the rooftops and chased after him. He cornered Deathstroke but the man just laughed. If Dick made a move to disobey the mercenary his team would die.

 

He had no choice, he left with Slade for weeks of torture or as Slade liked to call it training. Last night had been his first mission, to use his secret I.D. to steal secret information from Wayne Industries. Confronted by the team he was forced to fight. Outnumbered and slightly overwhelmed Dick had been hurt. Yet he managed to knockout every single member of the team and escape before Bruce arrived.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to do it again. By now they knew he was working for Deathstroke and they would come after him. They would take mercy on him but Deathstroke would not allow him to do the same. He had to stop this now.

 

Even if the team was not in immediate danger he did not no how much more of Slade’s training he could take. It had changed him, mind and soul. He knew he was Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and Former Hero Robin. But he was no longer sure what that meant. Had he just been Bruce’s means to an end? Did Bruce care for him? Did he care for any of his children? Or where they just pawns on the game board?

His master had almost successfully convinced Dick of that. After hours of electrocution, water torture, and any other kind of physiological and physical conditioning Slade could think of Dick knew he could not take more. Or Renegade couldn’t. He wasn’t sure there was much left of Dick.

 

So he jabbed the injection into his arm just as Slade Wilson opened the door. He dropped the glass vial and knelt in Slade’s presence as he had been conditioned to do.

“Come, we have a new task set out for us.” Slade turned expecting Dick to follow obediently.

“No.”

“What did you say?” snarled DeathStroke.

“I. Said. No. I will no longer do what you say,” Dick stood. His sapphire eyes filled with defiance.

An orange and black hand slapped him across the face. The harsh slapping sound seemed to echo across the room.

“Did you forget that I will kill all of your friends if you don’t do as I say?”

“You’ll just have to kill me to then.”

The needle injector clattered to the floor. Slade eyed the empty vial.

“You didn’t.”

“You kill them then you kill your apprentice.”

Slade just laughed, “Well played. This just proves that I chose the perfect apprentice. There is no one better.”

He kicked the boy to the floor and pulled out an electrocuted eskrima. Sending a large number of volts through the teenager’s body caused him to spasm on the floor. Still he stood back up.

“A few more years tutelage under me and you could be trained to your full potential. I’ll let you thrive like Bruce Wayne never has. You’ll be more than just adequate, you’ll be great.”

Dick snarled and charged. Deathstroke just smirked and drew his swords. Dick imitated the movement. Slashing and stabbing they met each other blow for blow.

Deathstroke was stronger and more skilled with the swords; the little protection in Dick’s Renegade outfit was slowly torn to shreds. He didn’t stop, Slade may have been more skilled with the Swords but Dick was able to get his hand on the eskrima stick that he had been electrocuted with. He flipped over Slade’s sword as he swiped. He was fast and agile enough that Slade unable to block himself when Dick attacked.

Thinking of every single time Dick had been submitted to electrocution by his master he submitted Slade to electrocution as well. He kicked and jabbed. Slade was disarmed and unconscious on the floor by the time Dick was done.

“I’m just adequate? Then why am I able to beat you.”


	10. The Comfort of Extended Family

The mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted 16 year old collapsed on the floor next to his master. He just wanted this nightmare to end and he fell into the darkness.

______

 

**Teams P.O.V:**

The team had finally managed to track Robin and Deathstroke to Star City. The abandoned warehouse they found was filled with weapons. A makeshift cot was positioned in a corner. Blood stained the floor, there were shackles on the walls, but Robin and Deathstroke were nowhere to be seen.

Ms. Martian’s eyes glowed white, “I don’t know where exactly but he’s here.”

“Aqualad to Black Canary: We believe we’ve found him.”

 

**In the WatchTower**

Bruce was in front of the computer searching for a sign, any sign that Dick was okay. He had been missing almost a month before the team sighted him last night. They had called him in but he had been to late.

“Bruce,” Clark’s hand was on his shoulder, “They think they’ve found him. In Star.”

The Dark Knight seemed like the Flash at the speed he pulled on his cowl and made it to the zeta tube. Almost the entire League was there waiting.

“You’re not needed. Get back to work. I can take care of Dick.”

“Bruce, we know you can. But Dick is family. Someone hurts him they hurt all of us. Since you first brought that 7year old boy to the Watchtower he’s been the heart of the League. “

Clark was right. Dick had brought the whole League together. To his 7-year-old mind being a hero meant you were family. Family took care of each other.

**Back in the Warehouse:**

The unconscious teenager was found by Flash. His speed made it easy for him to search the warehouse fast. He had seen what looked like a body and for a second he thought it was a training dummy. It didn’t look alive. But it was. There was a small rise and fall to the chest.

“Dick..” he breathed in relief, quickly he pressed his comm to let the others know. “I’ve found him. Rendezvous immediately.”

Then for once Barry was frozen. The boy’s clothes were ripped to shreds. His eyes were exposed; he had sword cuts all over his body and lots of new scars. The sight of the malnourished, bleeding, and scarred boy was too much. He had never seen Dick this vulnerable. Even during all the nightmares, after all the kidnappings, all the tears, and the times good and bad.

 

He stayed frozen as Wally appeared beside him and collapsed on to his knees. Dick was the strongest person Wally knew. Seeing him like this always seemed impossible. It was only when Bruce rushed in pushing him aside, Clark and Diana on his tail that Barry snapped back into reality.

 

“Dickie,” Bruce knelt next to his son. He ripped off his cape and wrapped Dick in it covering him up then cradled him in his arms.

Diana spotted Deathstroke who was starting to stir in the corner. With an inhuman sounding snarl she whipped out her lasso. The mercenary was tied up and unconscious again within seconds. Everyone then entered the room, the whole league and team. Artemis hid her tears by burying her face in Wally’s shoulder. Connor held M’gann close as she bawled. Tula was in Garth’s arms and Aqualad was close to both. Troia had not been allowed on this mission, for she was deemed too young. Zatanna, Rocket and Batgirl all were tearing up as well. The former was the best at hiding it but she seemed in shock. Black Canary was quick to come to her side in a show of support.

            “Tati?” Dick’s hoarse voice choked. “No, it can’t be.”

            “It’s me Dickie Bird. I’m here.”

            “No, this is another of my Master’s tricks. I disobeyed, this is my punishment.”

            Batman snarled when he heard the words that left Dick’s mouth.

            “No Dickie. You’re here, you’re safe. Wilson is going to Jail,” Clark said.

            “Uncle Clark?”

            “All of us Dick. We’re all here and safe.”

            “The team’s not dead?”

            “No, why would we be?” Artemis asked.

            “Slade. Explosive probes. In the air. That night I went with him. You inhaled them. I didn’t obey, you died. I didn’t obey.”

            He was pulled back into memories of the extensive torture he had endured. Batman could feel his son shaking with silent sobs against his chest.

            “What did he do to my son?” Batman growled at Martian Manhunter.

            “I can try and see,” replied the somber green alien.

            He closed his eyes and began pushing into Dick’s mind.

            “His defenses are too strong. He’s reinforced them since the last time he asked that I check,” J’onn told Batman then turned to Dick, “Can you let me in? You’re safe now.”

            “Uncle J’onn?” Dick seemed to consider it but ducked his head back into his arms as if to shield himself.

            “Uncle J’onn?” mouthed Ms. Martian at the same time Superboy mouthed “Uncle Clark?”

            “Later,” Kid Flash mouthed back.

            “C’mon Dickie Bird. You need to let us in,” Black Canary knelt next to him and stroked his hair gently.

            “We’ve missed you. Where’s the Dickie Bird that deflected everything with a joke?” Green Arrow said.

            “Uncle Ollie? Auntie Dinah?” Dick seemed to peek up for a minute.

            “You have endured more than anyone could have expected of you. No Atlantian soldier is as brave as you,” Aquaman said.

            “Uncle Arthur?” he said as the salty scent of the Atlantian king wafted over him.

            “Yes, it’s them. Speak to us little warrior. Let us help you,” Hawkgirl coaxed in a soft voice that she saved just for Dick.

            “Auntie Shayera?”

            “We’re all here. C’mon Dick, where’s that willpower?” Green Lantern (Hal) asked. He was one of the only ones that new because of his unusually optimistic outlook in this line of work paired with his sheer strength of will Dick had been considered for both a Green and Blue Lantern ring but turned them down. ( **Personal Headcanon of mine)**

            “We’ve all been so worried. Let J’onn in. It’ll help ease us. Wally and I have circled the world several times looking for you. Bats has been the mopiest I’ve seen him for years,” Flash teased.

            “Uncle Barry?” Dick came a little bit more out of his shell.

            “The whole League is here. As I once remember an intelligent 7-year-old saying ‘Being part of the League makes you part of my family.’ Then there was the movie you forced me to watch when you were 13 to convince me to talk to Connor. “Family means nobody gets forgotten.”

            “Uncle Clark.”

            By now you could almost hear the smile returning to his voice.

            “Please Dickie,” Wonder Woman sat down next to him and Batman. She cupped her hand under his chin lifting his face to her. “Let us help you.”

            “Auntie Diana,” his voice cracked. Batman let go of his son as the teen crawled into Wonder Woman’s arms.

            “I’m here little bird,” she looked to Batman who nodded to J’onn.

            “Help my son.”

______

The team stood in shock as all this happened. In all their years together only two of them had seen Dick anywhere close to this vulnerable. (Barbara and Wally)

“Leave,” Batman growled as J’onn started to help heal Dick’s mind.

Barbara and Wally started to protest but left seeing that Dick was so vulnerable right now. He wouldn’t want any of them to see him like this. The League besides Batman, J’onn, Diana and Clark ushered the team out the door.

“Why was Dick calling everyone Uncle and Aunt. He’s not related to you,” Superboy said.

“Connor, you should know Dick better by now. He considers all of us his family,” Wally said, “Kaldur, Roy, you and I are what he considers his brothers. He considers Artemis and M’gann his sisters. From what I’ve seen the other girls don’t really fall into that category.”

Barbara chuckled, “You’re probably right. You guys have to understand it’s the way Dick was raised. He lived in a Circus till he was six with his parents, Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They were his only blood relatives but everyone was considered family. He’s still in touch with them even though he’s been living with Batman for more than half his life. None of the way he thought of family changed when he came to live in Gotham. He adopted Bruce and Alfred as Dad and Grandfather respectively. Then he met the League who became his Aunt and Uncles. His whole family is adopted, his brothers, sisters and us. Even some villains consider him family and refuse to hurt him.”

“That I didn’t know. I thought it was only Selina,” Wally asked.

“Nah, Ivy too and in some very rare cases Harley. Back to the point, Dick pretty much stopped calling them Aunt and Uncle when he was 11 or 12. Now it’s only in private or at home he uses those terms for the Leaguers. But his family has always been what he needs when he’s most vulnerable. It’s the best medicine for him.”

“We’ll be there for him like always. He shouldn’t have had to go through so much,” Ms. Martian sobbed.

“We’ll make sure he won’t have to again,” Conner vowed. He knew that likely wouldn’t be possible with the job they had.

“Dick’s the heart of this team,” Zatanna said. The other girls all nodded in agreement.

“Dick’s the heart of the League. He brought us all together as a team. Slade’s gonna get hell from all of us,” Barry said.

“Can I get the first punch?” Ollie asked.

“Third. Dick and Diana had a nice go. And that’s only if Superman and any of us don’t get there first,” corrected Hal.

“I think we’ll all find ways to make his life hell,” Black Canary said. “Not just by beating him up.”

“Can we join in?” Artemis asked.

“Of course. Another League Team mission has been way overdue,” Barry agreed.


	11. Nightwing

The League and team were assembled to welcome Robin back to active duty after the Slade ordeal. (Read Authors Note) Superman eagerly suggested a party which was organized despite Batman’s protests. Now everyone was just waiting for the Batfamily to arrive.

**“B10: Batgirl** ” announced the computerized voice to the Watchtower. (I know she’s really B16 but this is an AU and she joined the team earlier.)

“They’ll be here in a few minutes. I was told to come ahead because Batman needs a few more minutes to make sure he’s ready,” Batgirl said as she arrived.

They assumed she meant Dick Grayson AKA Robin but they were in for a surprise.

“ **Designation 02: Batman”** was the next to arrive.

“Where’s Robin?” asked Wonder Woman.

“Is he not coming? I thought you said Dr. L and Agent A cleared him for active Duty?” Superman said.

 

            “He wants to make an entrance,” Batman’s mouth twitched in a rare show of humor (in costume at least).

**“B15: Robin** **B01: Nightwing”** the voice announced.

Two people exited the Zeta Tube. The first was dressed like Robin but he wasn’t Robin. He was shorter and the costume was different. There was more black and red in the costume, and his pants had green down the sides. He was more broad and muscular as well.

The second was somehow just as familiar looking but at the same time not. He wore a mask similar to the one he always did, yet it was more pointed and angular suiting the older look of his face. Actually everything about him seemed older, maybe it was how they had seen him last lying vulnerably on the floor as J’onn got ready to repair his mind, but this was not the boy they knew.

His hair was slightly longer and shaggier and he seemed to stand taller. Or maybe his prescense just filled the room and exuded confidence. His outfit was all black reminiscent of Batman but there was no cowl or Bat symbol on the chest. Instead he had a blue bird. He wasn’t lacking the utility belt though it was black and hardly noticeable. So were the escrima sticks strapped to his thighs.

 

As soon as they materialized the League, bar the Bats, was in defense mode.

            “Robin, welcome back. May I ask who this is?” Aqualad spoke up taking responsibility as team leader.

            The blue and black suited man chuckled but Robin just scoffed. “You guys didn’t notice the different designation number? You should be submitted to the Old Man’s training regime.”

            “Jay?” asked those who knew Batman’s second son. He was the only one who would dare call him ‘Old Man’.

            “Where’s the real Robin?” Troia asked in annoyance. She had always liked him and looked up to him as a mentor (and maybe a little more).

            “I am the real thing sweet heart,” replied the new one. That earned him a disapproving look from Batman and a whack on the head from Batgirl.

            **“** Wow. Do I really look that different?” the blue and black man asked.

            “Robin?” gasped everyone. This man couldn’t be their little bird.

            “Yes?” replied the boy in the Robin suit.

            “I think they meant me Little Wing,” the taller ruffled the smaller’s hair.

            “This must be super confusing for you all. But I was Robin now it’s this guy who you might know as Red Hood. He took my place in Gotham while I was with Slade and I didn’t think I could really go back to being Robin anyway. Robin is a kid, some one full of innocence and laughter. I’m not really a kid anymore. I need to be my own hero now.”

            “Batman, did you know about this?” asked Green Arrow.

            That earned him a “how stupid are you look”. Batman knew everything.

 

They were all trying to grasp this. Robin had been there since just a little after the League’s formation. Batman would have been kicked out of the League before Robin because of his darkness but he was needed. That is until Robin came and the Bat had a light he never had before. Still the League not having Dick Grayson as Robin would be something they hadn’t seen since their first months as a team.

“Why didn’t you tell me dude?” Kid Flash asked.

“The idea has been in my head for a while. I have to spread my own wings and let the little birds step up. I only let Agent A and B know that I planned to do this before the incident. It wasn’t definite then but it is now.”

“What do we call you? You’re no longer Robin, are you?” M’gann asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Their little brother was growing up.

“Robin will always be a part of me, but I’m no longer him.” The masked vigilante looked to the two Kryptonians, “You can call me Nightwing.”

Superman smiled. Superboy fondly remembered the times the first Robin told him stories he had heard from Superman about Krypton before Superboy was acknowledged by his mentor. The story of Nightwing and Flamebird was always Dick’s favorite.

“I let you babysit too much,” Batman grumbled.

“Someone want to clue us in?” asked the Flash.

“Nightwing was a hero of Krypton. It’s a story I used to tell our Nightwing when I babysat. He set out from his family to make sure justice was carried out throughout the planet. “

Smiles spread across the room upon hearing Superman’s answer. It was a name perfect for the new independent bird. A high soaring hero who couldn’t let a crime go unpunished or let someone continuously cry for help.

He was Robin.

He was the Last Flying Grayson.

He was the First Son of the Batman.

He was the First Sidekick. **(Wally: We’re not Sidekick’s! Robin 1: I was Batman’s first partner, get it right. Yeesh!)**

He was a leader.

He was an inspiration.

He was hope.

He was Nightwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is becoming Nightwing now. This is a month or two after the Slade incident. Jason will not be a full time Robin. He has been in his Red Hood disguise since the age of 10 but he has adopted the Robin identity when Dick was injured or needed a break. He will be using it now as a part of the team fro another 2 or so years till Tim is old enough to be part of the team. Tim is helping Bats take down small crime in Gotham. So he is Robin part time but Bruce won’t let him anywhere near any of the Rogue Gallery. Jason and Dick help with that. Even though Damian is more than ready he will not be Robin for another four or five years. He’s still six. Bruce won’t let him into the streets of Gotham that young. In this AU Dick did start training at 6 and a half or 7. He wasn’t allowed on the streets till age eight.

**Author's Note:**

> The languages they speak come from the YJ wiki and other wikia’s.


End file.
